To Hell and Back
by cowgirl.at.heart
Summary: When Sam gets injured off planet, Jack goes back to get her. But when he too gets injured it's up to Sam to get him back through the Stargate. Somewhere in seasons 7-8. Carter/O'Neill
1. Ambush!

To Hell and Back

"Well kids," said Jack, "looks like its been another successful mission.

SG1 had spent the last 8 hours on P3X5789 scouting the area for SG3's reconnaissance mission.

"Come on Jack," said Daniel as they were making their way back to the Stargate, "it could've been worse. At least we weren't attacked by Goa'uld."

"I dunno," said Jack, "might've made things a little more interesting."

Sam looked at Daniel, smirking at Jack's remark.

When the team arrived at the Stargate, Jack nodded in the direction of the DHD. "Carter."

"Yes sir," said Sam as she ran over to the device.

As the rest of SG1 waited for the wormhole, a small sound caught Teal'c's attention. Activating his staff weapon, he pivoted and peered into the surrounding forest. "What is it Teal'c?"

"I am unsure O'Neill."

Jack also turned, facing another part of the forest. Movement in the underbrush again caught Teal'c's attention, and his trained eyes suddenly saw dozens of warriors hidden amongst the trees. "Ambush!" he yelled.

As the sound left his mouth, the warriors began their attack, bombarding the SG team with advanced weapon fire. "Take cover!" Yelled Jack, as he, Daniel, and Teal'c ducked behind a large boulder. Jack turned to look at them and realized that Sam was still over by the DHD. "Carter!......Carter!"

Not getting a response, Jack motioned to Daniel and Teal'c to stay there. He then ducked and rolled to another boulder near the DHD. Peering out from his hiding spot, Jack saw a small white hand stretched out from behind the DHD. For a brief moment, fear gripped Jack's heart. "Daniel! Teal'c! Cover me!"

As Daniel and Teal'c returned fire, Jack ran over to the DHD to find Sam lying unconscious. "Carter," Jack whispered, but there was no response. Placing his hands on either side of her face, he gently rubbed her cheeks. "Carter…….come on Carter wake up."

Slowly, Sam opened her eyes. "Sir…..what happened?"

"We're being ambushed." Sam nodded slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, a little bruised, but fine."

Jack grabbed her arm, and helped her to her feet. "On the count of three we'll make a run for the gate. Are you with me Carter?"

"Too hell and back sir."

With Daniel and Teal'c continuing to lay down cover fire from the steps of the Stargate, Jack and Sam made a run for it. But as they ran, a hidden warrior stepped out and fired his weapon at Sam. As the blast hit her leg, she yelled and fell to the ground.

"Carter!" yelled Jack as he stopped and turned around.

"Sir go! I'm not going to make it!" Sam looked at him with pleading eyes. "Sir!….."

"No!"

Sam looked behind her at the advancing warriors. "Sir there's no time!"

Jack turned to the gate. "Daniel! Teal'c! Go!" As they ran through the wormhole, Jack ran back to Sam. Looking down at her leg, he saw it was badly damaged and winced.

"Sir…."

"No" he said as he swung her up into his arms. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck as he began to make his way back to the Stargate, taking cover behind various rocks and boulders.

Sam looked up at him. "I told you to leave sir."

"Last time I checked I was the CO of this team."

"Jack," she whispered.

"I'm not leaving you," he whispered back as he carried her up the steps of the Stargate. As weapon fire still rained on them, Jack suddenly when down, dropping Sam, who screamed as she fell on her wounded leg. Breathing heavily, Sam got up and saw Jack on the bottom step, a pool of blood forming around him, seeping out of an open chest wound, and a bad gash on his head.

"Colonel!!"

"Sam," he whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Stumbling down the stairs, Sam shouldered Jack's weight, but the dead weight was too heavy for her. Putting him back down, she looped her arms around Jack's shoulder and hauled him up the stairs, gritting her teeth against the throbbing pain of her leg. When they got to the Stargate, Sam threw Jack and herself through the open wormhole just as another onslaught of fire blasted towards them.

Meanwhile on the other side of the wormhole, Teal'c, Daniel, and General Hammond were staring at the shimmering event horizon. "Where are they Dr. Jackson?" asked General Hammond.

Daniel looked at the General, "I don't know sir. Jack went back to get Sam, but they weren't that far behind us." Suddenly the event horizon flickered and Jack and Sam came catapulting through the wormhole. The pair landed hard on the gate ramp, Sam letting out a moan as she went down on her bad leg.

General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel rushed over to them. Dr. Fraiser and Daniel tried to get them onto stretchers, but Sam's arms were locked around Jack's body. "Sam," said Dr. Fraiser soothingly, "we need to get the two of you to the infirmary…..you need to let go."

Slightly shaken up, Sam mumbled, "….must protect the Colonel from weapon fire…."

"It's okay Sam. You're safe now," said Daniel. "You're back at the SGC." Slowly Sam released her grip on Jack, and medical personnel rushed to get him onto a stretcher. As General Hammond helped Sam to her feet, she stumbled and fell down. It was only then that they noticed the extent and severity of her leg wound.

"Major, you need to go to the infirmary," said General Hammond motioning for some medical officers to bring over a stretcher.

"No……sir……I'm fine……..Colonel…….needs help" she stuttered.

"We're taking care of him, but right now you need medical attention."

Still very dazed, Sam continued. "Colonel……needs help. He…..he has a large chest wound……deep abrasion on his head….bleeding heavily…..tried to stop it.."

"Sam," interrupted Daniel. "Dr. Fraiser has already taken Jack to the infirmary. They're working on him now."

Nodding Sam allowed Daniel to help her onto the stretcher. As she lay back, she could see blackness encroaching on her vision. Just before she slipped into unconsciousness she weakly grabbed Daniel's hand, "Jack…." she whispered.


	2. Surgery

*** Infirmary – 2 days later * **

Sam woke up to the beeping of machines and bright lights, and saw Daniel and Teal'c sitting next to the bed. Blinking away her blurry vision, she slowly pulled herself into a sitting position. "How long have I been out?"

"It has been two days Major Carter," informed Teal'c.

Sam put her hand to her head. "Wh….what happened?"

At that moment Dr. Fraiser walked in. "Well good morning Sam. Glad to see that you're awake. You lost a lot of blood from the wound on your leg, but you're going to be okay."

"What about Colonel O'Neill?"

Daniel let out a sigh and looked down at his feet. "He was seriously injured Sam," said Dr. Fraiser. "He's in rough shape."

Daniel walked over to Sam and picked up her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It doesn't look good Sam."

Sam's mind was still fuzzy from her injuries and the sedatives. She blinked a few times, taking a second to comprehend what she had just heard. She put her hands to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "Is…..is he okay?"

Dr. Fraiser said that she had done everything she could, but that the Colonel's injuries were too severe and that he had slipped into a coma. "But I'm not giving up Sam. I'm just not sure what else I can do."

Sam stared down at her hands for a few minutes, taking it all in. Then she looked up at them, "can I see him?"

Dr. Fraiser nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

As Sam walked into the small room, she prepared herself for what she was about to see. But all of her preparation didn't take away from the shock of just how fragile Jack looked. He was attached to countless machines and tubes. Her only comfort in the madness was the steady beeping of the EKG monitor.

Almost shyly, she pulled a chair close the bed and sat down tiredly. Her eyes scanned over his injured body: bruised legs, a broken arm, and his bandaged head. But it's what she couldn't see that worried her the most: Jack had lost a lot of blood and had massive internal injuries.

Again Sam ran her fingers through her hair, trying to hold back the tears. "Sir?" she said tentatively. With no response, Sam sighed and rested her head in her hands, silent minutes going by. Eventually Sam looked up. "I'm sorry sir," she said sadly. "It's all my fault." As small tears ran down her face, she explained to the comatose Jack how it was her fault that he was lying there. "Sir when Teal'c yelled 'ambush' I should've taken cover. But instead I stood in the direct line of fire so that I could finish dialing home. " Sniffing she continued with her story, "you shouldn't have had to risk your life to rescue me . And then I got hit again, and you had to come back for me. If I hadn't have fallen, and kept going then you……you….. you wouldn't have been hit. When I saw you on the ground like that I…..I…" She paused here to wipe away the tears that were steadily flowing down her face. She took a deep and shaky breath in and let it out. "To hell and back sir….to hell and back."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Over the next few days Dr. Fraiser didn't let Sam to much, as he leg was still healing. But even with all of the spare time, she was unable to concentrate on her work, or even get a decent nights sleep. During the next couple days, Sam spend almost all of her time in the infirmary with Jack or on her computer, which she brought with her to the infirmary, researching something that could help him.

It was during one of these very rare times, when Sam wasn't doing any of the latter, that she was sitting in the meal hall staring blankly ahead, food forgotten, when Dr. Fraiser came rushing up to her. "Thank heavens that I've found you," she said catching her breath. "I've been looking all over for you. I think I've found a way to help Colonel O'Neill."

The last sentence pulled Sam out of her daze. "What?"

"There's a doctor in Seattle, whose done extensive research into the type of internal injuries that Colonel O'Neill is suffering from. Dr. Mackenzie has developed a method to help fix the internal damage and has had some success."

Sam quickly got up. "Has General Hammond approved it?"

Dr. Fraiser nodded. "Dr. Mackenzie is already on his way."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

The next day, Dr. Mackenzie was being escorted by Dr. Fraiser through Cheyenne Mountain into the heart of the SGC. Skipping all of the usual formalities, she escorted him straight to see Jack. While he was in the room examining Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c waited in the briefing room for the results of Dr. Mackenzie's diagnostic.

As they waited, Sam grew impatient and she began pacing. Daniel walked over to her, "Sam it's going to be okay." Sam looked at him with a worried look in her eyes. "Jack's been in tough scrapes before, and he always makes it out."

At that moment, Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Mackenzie rushed in, Dr Fraiser announcing that Dr. Mackenzie was willing to do the surgery. Hope fluttered in Sam's chest. "But he needs to operate now."

"It's risky surgery," admitted Dr. Mackenzie, "and more complicated than any of my other surgeries. But I'm willing to try."

The two doctors then rushed off to prepare for the surgery, while Sam, overwhelmed by everything, sat down. Daniel put his hands on her shoulders. "It'll be okay Sam, it'll be okay."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

While Jack was undergoing surgery, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were watching from the glass viewing area. Sam's nerves were shot as she watched Dr. Mackenzie operate on Jack. "Major Carter, I believe that O'Neill will make it through the surgery."

Sam sighed. "How do you know Teal'c?"

"I do not know Major Carter."

Daniel patted Teal'c on the shoulder. "It's called a gut feeling Teal'c."

Suddenly machines started beeping rapidly, catching everyone's attention. Sam couldn't take her eyes off of the scene that was playing out before her. On the other side of the glass, Jack's heart rate was sky-rocketing. Dr. Mackenzie looked up, "there's more damage than we thought!" he said, his voice anxious.

Then all of a sudden the beeping stopped and the EKG flat-lined. "No!!!" Sam yelled as she threw herself at the window, banging her firsts on the glass panes. Her heart froze as she watched doctors and nurses rush around, gelling defibrillator paddles, repeatedly trying to shock Jack's heart back to life. After many stressful minutes, Jack's heart finally began beating again. The moment tha6t she heart the EKG monitor's steady beat, she let out the breath that she had been holding. "I need some air," she said.

"I'll come with you," said Daniel, wrapping an arm around her back and guiding her out of the room.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

*** Briefing room***

Not thinking that she was strong enough to be able to handle going back, Sam stayed in the briefing room, Daniel by her side comforting her. Trying to calm her nerves, Sam again was pacing, taking deep and shaky breaths.

The sound of footsteps caused her to stop and turn around. Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Mackenzie walked into the briefing room with glum expressions. "How'd it go?" Daniel asked hesitantly.

Dr. Mackenzie should his head sadly. "I'm sorry, but the damage was to severe. There wasn't anything that I could do."

Sam's head shot up. "He's not…."

Dr. Fraiser said, "No he's not dead. But there may not be anything else that we can do." She gave them a sympathetic look and escorted Dr. Mackenzie out of the room.

Daniel ran his hands over his face and turned to find Sam staring out of the bay window, at the Stargate. "Are you okay?"

Sam's voice sounded hollow and heartbreaking. "I just need to be alone for bit."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	3. A Solution

*** One week later***

It had been one week since the surgery and Jack, still in a coma, had been moved into a private room in the infirmary. Sam still never left his side, hoping and praying for a miracle.

Like ever other day of the past few weeks, Sam sat next to Jack's bed, chin resting on her hands, just staring at him, willing him to wake up. On the other side of the viewing glass, unaware to Sam, sat Daniel and General Hammond. "She hasn't left Jack's side all week," said Daniel.

General Hammond looked over at Daniel. "What's going on here Dr. Jackson?"

"What?" asked Daniel confused. General Hammond nodded in the direction of Sam and Jack. "Do you really not know sir?"

General Hammond sighed and scratched his head. "I had a feeling" he said. After a brief pause he sighed again. "I can't imagine what she's going through."

"I can," said Daniel quietly as he thought back to Sha're. "Sam's world is falling to pieces.

Inside the infirmary, Sam was holding Jack's hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of his hand. She thought back to the day when they had admitted their feelings for each other, thanks to the zaytarks. "I don't want to leave it in the room anymore." She sniffed as tears fell on their joined hands. "Don't leave me sir," she whispered. Please….. don't leave me."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

The next day, Daniel walked into the infirmary to find Sam asleep, curle3d up in the chair next to Jack's bed. "Sam," he said softly, rubbing her shoulder.

Sam woke up to see Daniel handing her a cup of coffee. "Thanks," she said, wincing as she pulled her stiff body into a sitting position. As she held the hot beverage in both hands, sipping it slowly, Daniel glanced over her weary body, he could see the tiredness etched in the lines on her face, and in the dark circles under eyes.

"Sam when was the last time you slept?" Sam gave him a look. "I mean really slept."

She shrugged, "a couple days maybe."

"You should go get some sleep for a bit."

"Daniel I can't believe him."

"Go. I'll stay with Jack." Sam looked a little uneasy. "I'll come and get you in a few hours."

Convinced, Sam got up, thanked Daniel, and walked out, giving one last glance over her shoulder at Jack. Daniel sat down in Sam's chair and looked at his ill friend. "Uhhh hey Jack. … It's Daniel. We all miss you. It's uhhhh not quite the same without you. We need you back Jack…..especially Sam. Daniel sat back and looked around for a second to make sure that he was alone. "She really loves you, you know."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **

Sam lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Unable to sleep, she just lay there with all of the events of the past few weeks running through her head. Rolling over, hoping to catch an hour or so of sleep, her eyes fell over a picture of her and her father. She picked it up and rubbed her thumbs over her and her father's smiling faces. "I wish you were here Dad."

Suddenly an idea blossomed in her mind. Getting up, she ran to the control room. "Sir!" she said to General Hammond. "I need to contact the Tok'ra immediately."

"Major Carter I can't-"

"-sir Earth's medical sciences may not be able to save Colonel O'Neill but the Goa'uld's might."

Understanding, General Hammond nodded and turned towards one of the computer techs. "Send an emergency message to the Tok'ra."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 **


	4. Jacob Carter

*** Note: In this chapter, the Asgaard aren't mentioned as a possibility to help Jack because they're too busy trying to save their solar system from the Replicators. It's assumed that Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c already tried to contact them. ***

Jacob Carter walked down the steel ramp of the stargate. "Dad," Sam said smiling.

"Samantha," he said. As Jacob pulled Sam into a hug, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for coming."

"I got here as soon as I could. How's Jack?"

Sam's smile faltered. "Not good. He has serious internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. Dr. Fraiser tried but…but he slipped into a coma."

"I'm sorry Sam. I know how close SG1 is. Selmak and I will do our very best." He was quiet for a second, then continued. "Selmak wishes to see Jack right away."

"Of course," said General Hammond.

"I'll take you," said Sam, leading him out of the gateroom.

Once in the infirmary, Jacob looked over Jack and spoke briefly with Dr. Fraiser. "Sam, Jack's injuries are very severe." Sam looked at him with a sad expression on her face. Jacob sighed. "We'll try."

Getting out his healing device, Jacob held it over Jack's body and closed his eyes in concentration. The device glowed and Jacob moved it slowly up and down Jack's body. He tried over and over again, but there was too much damage. Eventually, Jacob put the device down and looked over at Sam. "Sam, I'm sorry. There's just so much damage."

Sam's heart sank and she was unable to breath. But she refused to let her father see her break down. Instead she nodded her head, "I understand," she said finding her voice. She coughed to clear her throat. "I've got to go." She quickly hugged her father "thanks Dad," then made a quick exit.

Jacob stared after her, knowing that something was off. "Jacob would you care for a drink?" offered General Hammond.

Jacob brought his attention back to General Hammond. "Yeah. That would be great."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

A few hours later, Jacob found Sam in her quarters sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Sam?" Sam looked up. "Sam, I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can do."

Sam sniffed. "I know," she said. "But there has to be another way." She shook her head, got up and began pacing. "All of the years that we've been doing this, all of the lives and planets that we've saved. How many times has a race comet o us for help? And when one of us needs help, there's nothing anyone can do."

Her voice caught, as tears started forming in her eyes. "Look at all of the races that we've helped whose technologies were far more advanced than our own. So where are they now? Why can't these advanced races help us? Help Colonel O'Neill?"

Her words came rushing out faster and faster, tears now spilling down her cheeks, and she paused to catch her breath. "He has done so much for the team, so much for the SGC and Earth. He as always been there for us. He needs to come back. He has to come back. We need him….." More tears falling down her face, her ranting took the breath out of her. "I need him," she whispered.

Jacob walked up to her and stopped her pacing, by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Sam what's wrong?" He asked gently. Sam was looking down at her feet. " Sam," he said softly.

She looked up at him with a tear streaked face, and watery eyes. "I love him."

"Oh Sam," said Jacob as he pulled her into his arms. As soon as Sam was in her fathers embrace, she broke down, and sobs racked her already tired and fragile body.


	5. Fixing Jack

*** Sorry that the previous chapter was short. It was originally attached to this one, but I thought it was more effective to end it with Sam confessing to Jacob. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the next few days! ***

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Before Jacob went back through the gate, he hugged Sam at the bottom of the ram. "I'm so sorry Dad" whispered Sam.

Jacob pulled back and looked at her. "Why?"

"Colonel O'Neill," she said, looking down at her feet.

"Oh Sam, I'm not mad." He sighed. "I've seen you two together. I already knew that you two were close than the others. We'll fix this Sam." Jacob turned to General Hammond. "I must question the Tok'ra high council about this."

General Hammond nodded. "Godspeed Jacob."

Jacob kissed Sam on the cheek and walked up the ramp and through the stargate.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

"Receiving a message from the Tok'ra sir!"

General Hammond nodded. "Patch it through."

"George, it's Jacob. The high council believes that a combination of some of the Tok'ra elders may be strong enough to help Jack. They want to come through right away"

General Hammond pushed the button on the microphone. "Alright."

Suddenly the gate came to life."Receiving Tok'ra IDC sir!"

General Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel ran into the gateroom as Jacob, Anise, and a few others walked through the event horizon. Jacob walked down the ramp and hugged Sam. "Don't worry."

Anise stepped forward. "We'll need to see Colonel O'Neill right away."

"Follow me," said General Hammond.

In the infirmary, the Tok'ra elders surrounded Jack's bed. Jacob turned to Sam, "you may want to leave for this."

"No. I want to stay."

Jacob nodded and turned back to the elders. Staying close together, they held out their healing devices and closed their eyes.

Sam stood at the back of the room watching intently. Daniel went over to her and held onto her hang. Pulling it up to his mouth, he gave it a quick kiss. "It'll be okay Sam."

Sam squeezed his hand, not trusting her voice.

Almost two hours had passed, when Jack started convulsing. Sam gasped "Stay back Sam!"

Jack's body was twisting and jerking wildly. "STOP!!" Sam cried and took a step forward, but Daniel pulled her back.

"We have to continue," said Jacob. "Don't worry. He's okay."

Minutes passed when suddenly Jack stopped and Anise nodded to Jacob. Jacob turned to them, "we're done. Jack's internal injuries are healed, but he's been unconscious for a very long time. It's up to Jack now to get out of the coma."

Sam nodded and let out the breath that she had been holding. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Would you all like some refreshments?" asked General Hammond.

"I'm sorry General, but we must get back," said Anise.

"OF course," said General Hammond escorting them out.

But Jacob held back waiting to speak to Sam. "Sam, if Jack gets out of this, and if I know Jack, he will, you shouldn't let the regs get in the way of your life."

"Dad…"

"Sam, you and Jack, all of SG1 have done do much for this country, hell the whole planet. If you look, you'll be surprised how many strings you have than you can pull."

He gave her a hug and a kiss, and then left her alone in the room with Jack.

Sam walked over to Jack and sat down next to him. Sighing she sat back. _Wake up Jack,_ she thought. _Wake up._

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	6. Waking Up

*** One week later ***

Sam was sleeping in the infirmary, her head resting on Jack's chest, when Jack woke up. He blinked a few times before his blurred vision cleared. Feeling something heavy on his chest, he looked down, and saw a mass of blond hair. "Carter?" he said, his voice a little hoarse.

Suddenly Jack found himself gazing into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Carter, why is it, that I'm always waking up to find you using my chest as a pillow?" Jack was smirking.

Sam blushed, "sorry sir," she said unable to keep the smile off her face.

Jack held up his hands, his eyes twinkling. "Hey I don't mind. But does it always have to cut off my airway?"

Sam's blush deepened and she looked down mumbling something about listening to his heartbeat. Jack's lips twitched in humour, "that's why we have these," he said tilting his head towards the EKG, "or so they tell me. But I like you're way better."

Sam smiled. "How do you feel sir?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus….a very big bus, with big guns."

Sam smiled and they fell silent for a few minutes. Then Jack's eyes fell on their joined hands, which Sam ha been holding the whole time. "Hmmmmmm" said Jack and Sam's eyes followed his gaze to their hands. Again they were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, softly rubbing their fingers over each others hands.

Then Sam blushed again. "I'd better go and find Dr. Fraiser," but she didn't let go.

Jack squeezed her hands gently. "Okay."

Sam's heart was beating a mile-a-minute and there was a fluttering deep inside her chest, and all because she woke up to find a pair of deep hazel eyes staring at her. "Okay," she breathed, and took her hands from him, and left the room, throwing a quick glance at him over her shoulder.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

Dr. Fraiser shone a small light into Jack's eyes, watching the pupils react. "Well sir, despite the fact that you've been unconscious for four weeks, remarkably you look pretty good."

"Thanks Doc."

"But I want to keep you in bed for another twenty four hours, and I'm keeping you off active duty for two weeks." Dr. Fraiser turned to the rest of SG1 and General Hammond. "You need to give him some rest now."

"Rest?" Said Jack. "Come on doc. I've been sleeping for a month!"

"Exactly. So if everyone wouldn't mind giving him some quiet." She looked at all of them, giving Sam an _especially you_ look.

Daniel, Teal'c, and General Hammond said their goodbyes then let. Sam remained behind for just a moment, giving Jack a warm smile, unspoken relief in her eyes. Then she followed Daniel and Teal'c out of the door.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

*** A few days later ***

Almost a week after Jack's miraculous recovery, he and Daniel sat in the mess hall eating lunch. Daniel coughed nervously, "Uhh have you talked to Sam recently?"

Jack took another spoonful of Jello, "about what?" he said non-chalantly, although he gave Daniel a flare that suggested he not continue with his thought.

Daniel got the hint and shrugged, both men going back to their food. Daniel was quiet for a few minutes before he tried a different approach. "Your injury it us all hard…especially Sam." Jack looked up at Daniel and then back down at his food. When Daniel spoke his voice was quieter. "Jack, Sam never left your side the entire time you were in a coma. She didn't work on any of her projects, barely ate, and rarely slept. And the few hours that she did, was in a small chair next to your bed."

Daniel's speech stabbed at Jack. He assumed that now that he was well, everything would return back to normal. He hadn't thought about the pain that he had caused them….caused Sam. _That would explain her distance, these past few days. Hell_ he thought,_ if our roles had been reversed, who knows the state I would've been in, watching Carter dying, when I could do nothing._

Jack looked up, and Daniel could see the realization in his eyes. "Go."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

When Jack got to Sam's quarters, he knocked, and used his swipe card to open the door, without waiting for a reply.

Sam was sitting at her desk on her laptop, when she heard someone enter. Thinking that it was Daniel, she waved him off. "I'm not hungry Daniel." Then she heard a cough from someone who was definitely not Daniel. Sam looked up surprised. "Sir what-"

"I'm sorry," he said huskily. Sam looked at him confused. "I never meant to hurt you."

Understanding dawned on Sam and she looked down at her feet, avoiding Jack's gaze. They were both quiet for a few minutes. Then Jack walked over, closing some of the distance between them. "Daniel told me that you never left."

Sam looked up at him with watery eyes. "I was so scared," she whispered. "I thought you were going to leave me."

"Come here." Jack pulled her into a hug, and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Sam's fists clenched around Jack's shirt as she cried, finally letting all of her emotions over the past few weeks surface. Jack held Sam close, rubbing her back softly until he felt her breathing even out. He then pulled back and wiped her remaining tears away with his thumbs.

"Sir, it was all my fault."

"No Carter. It was my decision to go back for you. You saved me remember?"

"But sir…."

"Carter, Daniel told me about your Dad. You never gave up."

"Sir, if I had been more careful on the planet then –"

"Sam," said Jack stopping her rambling. "It's okay….I'm okay."

Sam looked up at him, and before he knew what he was doing, Jack closed the distance between them, brushing his lips across hers.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	7. Debriefing

****note: The name of the planet is just sort of came up with off the top of my head. So I apologize if that code was already used in the TV series. Hope you enjoy it!****

*** 10 days later ***

SG1 sat around the briefing table as General Hammond walked in. "I'm sorry to call you all in like this, but before SG1 can return to active duty, the situation on planet PX30579 has to go before a formal committee."

Daniel raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Why?"

"We need to determine the threat of these hidden warriors that ambushed you."

Sam's eyes flickered over to Jack, and she could tell that he too had an uneasy feeling about the debriefing. As if reading their minds, General Hammond continued. "The debriefing will be based solely on the mission. I'll see you tomorrow at oh-eight –hundred. Dismissed."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

The next day, the team again sat in the briefing room. Sam's stomach was in knots and she kept fidgeting with her uniform.

Jack could see that Sam was nervous, "it's just a debriefing Carter. We've done thousands of them before."

Sam looked up at him. "In dress blues sir?"

Jack shrugged. "Ok so this one's a little more formal."

Just then General Hammond entered with a bunch of black suits and dress blues from the pentagon. "Take you seats," he said, nodding to SG1 and the others. "Jack why don't you take us through the events of the mission."

"Well sir……and other sirs, it was just a routine mission. We were just checking out the area for SG5. We encountered nothing strange or out of the ordinary for the eight hours that we were there. As we were heading back to the stargate, I sent Carter ahead to dial home. It was right afterwards that Teal'c heard the warriors in the forest around us and yelled ambush. We took cover behind a boulder when –"

"-sorry I'm late." SG1's heads shot up and everyone turned in their seats to see Senator Kinsey walking into the room. "General Hammond, I apologize for my tardiness, but the report of the incident only just crossed my desk this morning."

General Hammond frowned. "I wasn't aware that the incident as you so eloquently put it, fell under your jurisdiction."

Senator Kinsey feigned shock, placing his hand over his heart. "The safety and well being of SG1 and the SGC are my job and top priority," he said smiling.

SG1 looked at each other. Jack rolled his eyes and coughed. Kinsey looked at him and then smiled sweetly. "Oh please Colonel, don't stop on my behalf. Please, continue."

Jack glared at him and looked to General Hammond who nodded at him to proceed. "Okay….so as I said before, when Teal'c yelled ambush, the warriors began firing. We took cover-"

"-we as in....." interrupted Kinsey.

"We as in Daniel, Teal'c and myself. It was then that I realized that Carter wasn't there."

"Where was Major Carter?" asked Kinsley, looking over at Sam.

"I was taking cover behind the DHD. Colonel O'Neill had sent me ahead to dial home."

"Why didn't you use your radios?"

"I tried. But Carter had been hit and was unconscious. So I told Daniel and Teal'c to cover me, and I went to get her."

"Why you?"

Jack shook his head, not understanding. "What?"

"Why didn't you send someone else, such as Teal'c. He's much stronger than you, and has much faster healing than you. Surely he would have been better off getting Major Carter. Or for that matter, why not all go together?"

"Daniel Jackson and myself were laying ground cover," said Teal'c.

"Hmmmmmm," said Kinsey, not convinced.

General Hammond glanced at him with a frown, then looked back at Jack. "Continue Colonel."

Jack nodded. "When I found Carter, she was unconscious. I managed to wake her up and we made a run back for the gate, when she got hit. I picked her up and made my way back, when I also got hit."

"Major Carter did you not state in the preliminary report that you told Colonel O'Neill to go back without you?" asked Kinsey.

Sam nodded, "yes."

"Why?"

Sam looked at Jack and then back at Kinsley. "We were surrounded by warriors, who were closing in. And there were more coming behind them. I didn't think that we would both make it."

Kinsey leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap. "Major, from a leadership perspective, was it logical for Colonel O'Neill to go back for you?"

She looked at Jack and then down at her hands. "No,"

"General," said Jack looking at General Hammond. "Sir that was my call to make."

But as General Hammond opened his mouth to speak, Senator Kinsey interrupted again. "Now at this point, you sent Dr. Jackson and Teal'c back, is that correct?"

"That is correct," said Teal'c.

"So Colonel O'Neill sent you and Dr. Jackson back, but wouldn't save himself?"

"Sam is a member of our team," said Daniel.

Jack gritted his teeth. "I don't leave a member of my team behind."

Kinsey opened up the folder in front of him. "What about Abydos? You and your first team left Dr. Jackson behind for years."

"Uhhh I wanted to stay behind," pointed out Daniel.

"And what about when Teal'c was captured by Apophis?"

"We thought he was dead!!" said Jack.

"Colonel, I'm afraid that there are multiple records of you leaving a member of your team behind."

Jack glared at Kinsley, saying nothing. "I believe, Senator, that you're getting sidetracked. We're hear to discuss the threat of the planet's warriors," said General Hammond.

Kinsey smiled and turned to Sam. "Major Carter, please continue."

Sam breathed in deeply. "Colonel O'Neill came back and picked me up. I was unable to walk because of my leg injury. When we got to the steps of the gate, we were fired upon again, and Colonel O'Neill was hit, and fell. He was unconscious and bleeding profusely. I tried to lift him but I couldn't. However I was able to drag him up the steps and get him through the wormhole."

"Major, if it was illogical for Colonel O'Neill to save you, then surely it was completely reckless for you to go back and save him."

"Sir we were so close to the gate –"

"-Major, you were both injured; you had an open leg wound, and Colonel O'Neill was severely injured and as you say, bleeding badly, with a visible head wound and a concussion. It was far more reasonable for you to save yourself. In face it was almost selfish of you to attempt to rescue Colonel O'Neill, risking both of your lives. Especially when your knowledge of the gate technology, Major, is irreplaceable. You not only risked your life, but risked serious consequences to the SGC, if you had been killed."

Keeping her anger in check from being publicly reprimanded, and trying not to let Kinsley see the redness that was creeping up her neck, Sam glared at Kinsey. "How's this helping the debriefing," she said, her voice ice.

General Hammond had had enough. He stood up from his seat, slamming his fists on the table. "Senator enough! I agree Major, these questions are irrelevant to the purpose of this debriefing. This conversation and meeting is over. Dismissed."

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	8. The Room

After being dismissed, from the debriefing, the team had regrouped in Sam's lab. Everyone was angry about Senator Kinsey's appearance. In the middle of their ranting, General Hammond walked in. "Well I hope you all enjoyed your little break. But it's time to get back to work. The debriefing will continue, but individually."

"Whose idea was that?" asked Jack.

General Hammond said nothing, but gave them a knowing look. "Kinsey," said Daniel.

"But sir, he has no authority here," exclaimed Sam.

"He may not, but the Pentagon does. I don't like this any more than you do, but Senator Kinsey believes that SG1 is a lose canon."

"Sir Senator Kinsey has made it his life's goal to bring down the SGC," said Jack.

"I know," sighed General Hammond. "But I have my orders, and Senator Kinsey is questioning our methods and motives. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. It's out of my hands now." SG1 looked at each other knowing that his meant trouble. "Daniel, Teal'c, if you'll follow me, you two will be the first."

Daniel and Teal'c exchanged small smiles and good-lucks with Jack and Sam, before following General Hammond.

Alone in the room, Sam let out a shaky breath and ran her fingers through her hair. "It'll be okay," said Jack softly.

"It's not okay sir. How can you be so calm when we have to go out there, and have our lives put under a microscope!"

"You think I have it any easier? Carter, I'm your CO, and I'm going to have to go in there and look into the eyes of Senator Kinsey and the others and tell them the world's biggest lie." Sam looked up at him, eyes wide. "That I don't have feelings for my second- in-command."

Emotions still running high over recent events, Jack's profession of love threatened to push her over the edge. With tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks, Sam sat down, and put her head in her hands. "What are we going to do?"

Jack spoke up, voice husky. "I can't turn around and walk out of here, pretending that I don't feel this way."

Silence fell between them, and Sam's eyes shone with unshed tears. "Years ago we said we'd never look back, and left everything in that room."

Jack paced back and forth for a few minutes running his hands over his face. "I can't believe I said I'd leave what we felt…. back in there….just throw it away like that."

"Jack……it's killing me, hiding it away for all of these years, pretending that it's not there," she said quietly. "I'm not that strong."

Feeling an overwhelming need to touch and comfort her, Jack went over to Sam and cupped her cheek in his hand. Sam leant into the mild embrace, closing her eyes at the warmth of his touch, trying not let more tears fall. "You are strong," he said gently.

Sam opened her eyes, and looked at him sadly. "It's too hard," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Removing his hand, he pulled her into a tight hug. "I know Sam. Some days it's near impossible," he whispered into her ear.

At that moment, General Hammond walked in. Seeing the two sharing an intimate moment tugged at the General's heart strings. These two were the epitome of life's unfairness. Bound by a proud code and honour, they were forced to endure the heartache of a forbidden love. General Hammond gave a slight cough, alerting them to his presence.

"Sir!" They said simultaneously, releasing each other.

"Colonel, it's your turn next."

Jack nodded, "I'll be right there." Reading the look in Jack's eye, General Hammond left the room, waiting for him outside, so as to give them a moment of privacy.

Sam looked at Jack scared and he picked up her hands in his. "Sam that room's getting smaller."

"But the regs, our careers," she whispered.

Jack smiled, "Don't worry Carter, it'll be okay." Then he brushed his lips over hers and left.

She stared after Jack, and then feelings something in her hand, she looked down. Laying in the palm of her hand was a crumpled piece of paper. Unfolding it she held it under the light.

_I don't want to leave it in the room anymore either._

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	9. Confession

When the doors closed behind Jack, leaving her alone in the room, Sam began pacing again, running her hands through her hair. As she walked back and forth, her dad's words floated through her mind. _"You'd be surprised how many strings you can pull."_ Suddenly stopping, she glanced wildly around the room for her cell phone. Picking it up, she sat down on her bed and dialed an old family friend.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**

***briefing room***

As Jack entered the briefing room, General Hammond nodded to him. "Sit down Colonel."

When Jack was seated, Senator Kinsey began his onslaught again. "Tell me again Colonel, why you went back for Major Carter?"

Jack stared at him icily. "I went back for a missing member of my team."

"Is that your only reason?"

"Of course. You already talked to Daniel and Teal'c…."

"And they confirmed what you just said." Kinsey opened another folder in front of him. "Colonel, I'd like to bring you back to a mission a few years ago. An unofficial mission that began as a Tok'ra experiment…..an experiment involving alien armbands…..?"

Jacks heart rate quickened. He remembered that mission all to well. He remembered the force-field that separated him and Carter as the place was about to blow. It was that mission that had prompted the admission of their feelings merely days later. Letting his breath out slowly, Jack nodded. "I remember," he said softly.

"Major Carter was trapped behind a Goa'uld force-field is that correct?"

"Yes. It was blocking her way out."

"And the mountain was about to explode?"

"Yes."

"And yet here too, you refused to leave without her."

"Yes," he said coldly.

"Surely with only minutes left, she told you to leave without her. And yet I have here," Kinsey said pulling out yet another folder, "that on the previously mentioned self-declared mission, where SG1 gated to a Goa'uld mothership, that Daniel Jackson was wounded and left behind. There wasn't an alien force-field separating the two of you. In fact, you could have easily picked him up and brought him with you."

Jack kept his mouth firmly closed and stared ahead, not trusting his voice. Looking smug, Kinsey sat back in his chair. "Tell me Colonel, what's different about Major Carter?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's different about Major Carter than Dr. Jackson?"

"Apart from the obvious physical differences?" General Hammond's lips twitched at Jack's joke, but he was able to maintain a straight face.

Kinsey frowned. "Let me rephrase the question. Do you have any feelings for Major Carter?"

"Carter is a member of SG1, a member of our family."

"That's not what I meant Colonel."

"Then what did you mean, Senator?"

"Do you have any intimate feelings for Major Carter?"

Jack stared at Kinsey for a few moments before replying. "Yes," he said softly.

Kinsey grinned. "That's a court-martiable offense Colonel."

"I know."

"And that never stopped you?"

"Carter and I have never been anything but professional."

"And I'm supposed to take your word?"

A hot flush crept up Jack's neck. "We tried to ignore it," he said quietly, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him.

"Ignore?"

"Carter's career means everything to her, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that."

"What about your career?"

Jack shrugged. "I've already retired once."

Suddenly the meeting was in interrupted by an officer entering the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but Senator Stile just faxed over some papers. He said that they were urgent."

"Well hand them over son," said General Hammond. He took a few minutes to read over the papers before holding them out to Senator Kinsey. "You might want to see these Senator." Kinsey frowned at General Hammond's smug face. "There are multiple letters from Senators, Generals, and Heads-of-State, praising the efforts of Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, and SG1, and requesting an exception be made in light of the current situation."

"That's impossible," said Kinsey, snatching the papers from General Hammond. "And it isn't fair to award Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill an exception, when surely there are others in a similar situation who can't."

"May I remind you Senator, that without Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill, you wouldn't be here, none of us would, in fact the entire planet wouldn't be."

Again the were interrupted by the same officer. "I'm sorry sir, but the Secretary of Defense is on the phone for you."

General Hammond nodded. "Thank you. I'll take it in my office." Hammond stood up and nodded to the others. "Well gentlemen, I believe that we're done here. Jack, you're dismissed."

"Yes sir," said Jack. As he left the room, he felt elated. Things had gone much better than he thought. Walking down the halls, all he could think about was seeing Carter.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


	10. Opening the Door

When Jack arrived at Sam's door, he didn't hesitate or knock. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Sam looked up from her desk. Her hair was standing up at awkward angles from constantly running her fingers through it, and her eyes were wide and worried.

Jack grinned, relieving some of the tension in the room, and causing Sam to smile. "Did General Hammond get the letters?"

"You should have seen the look on Kinsey's face! But how……."

"Sir…..while you were in a coma, I asked my dad if he could help."

"I know."

"He could see that I was stressed and worried and he was concerned. When he asked me what was wrong….sir I told him everything. About that day with the Zaytarks, about how I felt…..how we felt."

"Oh," he said softly.

"My dad said that come time to deal with….this….he said that with all of the work that we'd done, I'd be surprised at how many strings there were to pull. So….." she paused t catch her breath. "After you left, I called an old family friend, Senator Stiles, and explained everything. He said he'd do what he could, and that he would talk to some of his friends at the Pentagon."

"The secretary-of-defense?"

Sam smiled. "He was another string."

Silence fell between them, and Jack stared intently at Sam, and she blushed under his gaze.

At that moment, the door opened, and General Hammond walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt," said General Hammond, seeing the two together. "But I have someone who wants to see you." As he said this, Senator Stiles walking in and greeted them.

"Samantha," he said warmly.

"Senator," she said as she hugged him. "Thank you so much," she added as she pulled back.

Stiles smiled. "I'm glad that I could help. I've been following the adventures of SG1 since day one."

"Sir," said Jack stepping forward.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," said Stiles shaking Jack's hand. "I'm a big fan."

"Thanks sir."

"Like I said Jack, I'm glad that I could help." Bidding them goodbye, Stiles left the room, followed by General Hammond.

But just as General Hammond was walking out of the door, Jack stopped him. "Sir wait! Sir I'm sorry for not telling you about …..this…..before."

"Sir," Carter interrupted, "we tried to handle it ourselves." She took a deep breath. "A few years ago, when we realized that we shared the same feelings, we chose to put it behind us, and continue with a purely professional relationship –"

"-sir Carter and I have been nothing but professional –"

"- Sam. Jack." The sound of their names stopped their rambling. "Jack what you said earlier about SG1 being a family was true. You all work together and depend on each other, and special bonds form…..You can't help who you fall for." Jack and Sam looked down at their feet. "What kind of General would I be if I didn't notice things like this?"

"Thank you sir….I think," said Jack. General Hammond smiled at them, and then left.

Alone in the room, the awkwardness and relief between Sam and Jack was heavy. "What…..what just happened?"

"Someone opened the door to that room," said Sam softly.

Jack took a few steps closer to Sam, as they both looked at each other, their eyes clouded over with emotion. Sam took a shaky breath, as she suddenly noticed how close they were. Slowly and hesitantly they both leaned in.

The kiss was slow, soft and tender, just letting her emotions flow through each other. But the longer than they held each other, the more passionate the kiss became. As the kiss deepened, becoming more intense, hands began exploring; Sam's hands ran through Jack's hair and wrapped around his neck, while he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer.

Soon they broke apart for air, leaning their foreheads against each other. "This isn't staying in the room anymore," said Jack, his voice husky. Sam gave him a warm Carter-smile. "Come here," Jack mumbled. Sam smiled and let him pull her in for another kiss.

**SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1 SG1**


End file.
